


It Started With Some Paint

by lilvamp23



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Suzaku, Casual Sex, Fake Relationship, Jealous Suzaku, M/M, One-Sided Clovis Brother Attraction, Phone Sex, Pining, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Lelouch fantasized about his best friend almost constantly, but his delicious brunette was dating his cotton candy sweet sister. This left Lelouch in a very lonely state, so he did what any other person would do. He went to his egotistical artistically talented older brother to hook him up with tasty muscled men. It turns out Clovis was good for something after all. Suzaku has a tiny little wake up call.





	It Started With Some Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from my Code Geass folder. I had just watched some Body Paint competition show at the time and felt the urge to write about it. Thus this little story was pounded out. Hopefully it gives at least one person a chuckle.

Suzaku was not interested in dating. He just wasn’t. School, sports and his friends were enough for him. However, his parents were adamant that he get himself a girlfriend and really he didn’t like disappointing them, or the nightly dinner inquiries. Luckily though his best girl friend volunteered to be his fake girlfriend when he had divulged his little problem to her. Euphie was totally up for helping her friend out and keeping their relationship completely platonic mostly because Euphie wasn’t exactly swayed by male specimens. Keeping it platonic worked great for Suzaku too because anything more than that creeped the beejeebies out of him. Euphie was like Nunnally which meant she was categorized in the sisterly zone of his brain. Very much a no go. He shuddered at the thought of actually having to do more than hold her hand or hug around his parents.

Unluckily for Suzaku however was when they announced their relationship to their families his bestest best bro got a little snippy and standoffish with him. He spent like a solid week avoiding Suzaku altogether. Suzaku just didn’t understand what got Lelouch’s underwear in a bunch. It’s not like he treated Euphie badly or abandoned him. In fact Suzaku tried to spend every moment he could with his midnight haired mysterious best friend, but it was like Lelouch just didn’t appreciate all of the bro time bonding as much as he used to.

Of course Lelouch was upset. The object of his very vivid fantasies was dating his sweetheart of a sister. It just overall sucked. Especially because Lelouch wasn’t getting any sucking from a downright sexy muscled brunette. Lelouch however was extremely good at hiding most of his emotions, so he tried really freaking hard to just grin and bear it. Sometimes though it was hard. Like really _hard_. Especially when he was around Suzaku. Who was just too damn adorably sexy for his own good. Lelouch finally gave up on his hopes of fucking his best friend and love of his life. His fucking soul mate if he had really voiced his deepest feelings. He decided he would just have to find action elsewhere as a distraction. Lelouch did have a high libido and hands and fingers only went so far…literally. This all led him to the only other openly gay person he knew that flaunted it with egotistical pride.

Clovis was a classist prideful flamboyant asshole, but actually quite friendly to his favorite little brother. Lelouch exploited that soft spot his blonde obnoxious brother had for him. Clovis was not only flaming and knew quite a few people in the gay community, but he was also an art aficionado. He told Lelouch that the only way he would hook him up with muscled attractive men was if Lelouch would be a model for him. When Lelouch agreed, Clovis practically pranced around with glee that his sexy… _ehhh_ …pretty, yeah that’s better, his extremely pretty brother would pose for him. Lelouch refused to acknowledge the fact that Clovis usually introduced him to blonde men to pose with…just like he ignored the fact that Clovis usually hooked up with fair skinned dark haired slightly feminine men because well _eww_. He liked to remain completely ignorant of that little fun tid bit.

Unfortunately not all of the male models were easy picking, but today…oh today was shaping up to be a good day. Lelouch smirked down at the sun kissed golden haired man he was hovering over. The man’s cheeks were slightly flushed and there was a manly little scowl on his handsome face and those muscles aww yeah. This is what he’s talking about. Clovis had recently gotten into camouflage body painting and Lelouch and this tasty bit of golden sunshine were in nothing but little skimpy underwear. The blonde was laying on his back propped up on his elbows. One leg bent around Lelouch’s hip on the side that wasn’t to be painted. Lelouch, well Lelouch got to prop himself up over the blonde with one hand on a strong shoulder and the other…oh lord help him… his other hand got to rest lightly on that firm chest. He was on his knees with one on the outside of the blonde’s hip and the other was placed precariously between those long muscled legs. His hips dropped slightly so it looked like he was crawling on the other man which he kind of was.

“Really Clovis. Is this position exactly necessary? It might get hard keeping this pose for a long period of time” the blonde grumbled. Lelouch only smiled _harder_. Such a lovely choice of words.

“Ah don’t worry about getting hard. Lelouch’s leg should cover it from this angle” Clovis said dismissively with an elegant wave of his hand. He scratched his chin as he looked at them closely and the background making sure everything was aesthetically pleasing.

The blonde groaned below Lelouch. Oh gawd this was great. Lelouch leaned down so he was close to the blonde’s ear. Enough for his warm breath to caress the sensitive area. “Don’t worry. Even if it gets too hard, it will be worth it in the end. I’ll make sure of that for you” Lelouch whispered in a low voice. He smirked evilly as he felt a shudder run through body below him. Seafoam green eyes locked with his bright violet eyes. Lelouch’s head was grabbed and repositioned by his prissy brother.

“Don’t move Lelouch” Clovis scolded. “Ah yes perfect! Nunnally, be a dear and turn on some music for us. Carine start the base paint on Orpheus. I’ll start on Lelouch.”

Ah of course he would. Lelouch purposefully ignored how happy Clovis looked painting him. Instead he focused staring down at the man below him. He slowly licked his lips because they were dry…no other reason. He relished how those green eyes trailed his tongue…and oh look the blush was back along with that little scowl. Also, was that a little bit of interest he felt against his precariously placed knee? This was so freaking great. He really did owe Clovis this time…well only if it ended the way Lelouch wanted it to end. Good thing Lelouch had relative control over his body or he would be having a raging boner right now. Oh shoot. Maybe he should quit thinking about boners and where they could be put. He thought quickly about his conversation with Schneizel this morning. Yep that did it. He was definitely not getting hard anymore. He would put up with this torturous painting for however long it lasted and then he could help this man clean off with a nice hot steamy long shower. Shoot. Lelouch thought about Schneizel again to calm down the stirring that was taking place in his nether regions. Schneizel was definitely a boner killing machine.

“Thanks for hanging out with my parents today Euphie. You were a great help” Suzaku said pleasantly as they pulled in through the gates of the Britannia mansion.

“Oh anytime! I mean it Suzaku” Euphie beamed back at him. “Thanks for driving me home. I actually think Lelouch and Nunnally are visiting today as well. We should all hangout!”

Suzaku’s body filled with happiness. It usually did if it involved hanging out with Lelouch. “That would be amazing!” He gave her a dazzling smile that exclusively belonged to Suzaku.

They ran into Nunnally in the hallway. “Oh! Suzaku, Euphie! Hello.”

Suzaku smiled at the fawn haired girl with soft lavender eyes. She was just too damn precious. “Hey Nunnally. Where’s Lelouch hiding?”

“Oh Clovis is painting him. You’ve got to see it! Oh goodness it’s beautiful!” Nunnally excitedly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Clovis’s art studio.

“You two go ahead. I’ll be there in a little bit” Euphie called after them cheerfully.

When they got there, Suzaku’s mouth dropped open because well Nunnally was right. Lelouch looked absolutely stunning painted as a waterfall and lush forest. What made Suzaku feel slightly…well something…was the fact that Lelouch’s waterfall painted body cascaded into another toned male below him painted as a forest lake and surrounding foliage. They made quite the picture with the placement of their bodies being so very intimate. Really how did Clovis get away with such scandalous art? Something twisted inside of Suzaku and he wasn’t quite sure what to label it as. He continued to watch in silence as Clovis put on some finishing touches and then backed up with a satisfied grin.

“Absolute perfection” he said with awe. “Hold a little bit longer while I take some pictures.” Clovis snapped some pictures, changed the lighting, and took some more. “Alright! All done. You two can use the guest bathroom through that door to clean off.”

Suzaku watched as Lelouch dropped down to the blonde’s ear and whispered something to him. The man’s light green eyes fluttered shut and he swallowed. Suzaku’s heart started to hammer in his chest as he watched Lelouch detach from the other male elegantly and walk off. The toned man quick at his heels. Suzaku wasn’t sure what was happening to his body or why he felt weird, but he followed after his best friend…to talk to him. Say hi and what not. He walked into the guest bathroom that was more like a small locker room silently. He paused when he heard the voices on the other side of the partition wall that blocked the door from the full view of the bathroom.

“So how was it for you? Was it too _hard_ to stay in that position?” Lelouch purred. There was a resounding little groan and Suzaku felt a tightness start taking over his chest.

“You have no idea how hard… You’re such a tease” Orpheus said in a low voice with a little chuckle.

“Oh I have an idea or did you forget where my knee was placed…or where it was rubbing… Here let me remind you…” Another strained groan resounded. There was a silent moment that followed. Suzaku could make out soft noises that almost sounded like kissing. “I might have something better than a knee for you now though…” Lelouch dropped to his knees taking Orpheus’s skimpy little painted underwear with him.

“Oh-ah-fuck…” Orpheus groaned as Lelouch wrapped his mouth around him. His hips rocked forward slightly. His fingers wove into black painted hair. “Ah wow Lelouch…god you weren’t lying when you said your mouth was good for other things besides witty banter…” Orpheus’s voice was breathless.

Suzaku should leave. He should _really_ leave…but…instead he peeked around the corner and his eyes landed on his best friend on his knees. His lips stretched and now there was a tightness starting to take place in his pants as he watched Lelouch bob and stroke with one hand. The other fondled the other man’s dangly bits. He had one last thought about leaving, but then Lelouch stood up and walked towards the shower slipping off his tight little underwear. His slim hips swaying. Suzaku couldn’t believe how mesmerizing Lelouch’s little tushy was at that moment…and then it was blocked from his view by some annoying tall blonde who was wrapping his arms around Lelouch. Suzaku frowned heavily. No one should be touching _his_ Lelouch like that.

The man started a slow grinding against Lelouch pale lithe body as the water heated up. He bit down on the side of Lelouch’s neck that wasn’t painted. Lelouch let out a little moan and leaned his head to the side as his hips moved to reciprocate the rubbing. Suzaku couldn’t quite see what was going on, but then they rotated slightly and Suzaku could see exactly how the other man was touching his best friend. The other man’s fingers trailed across Lelouch’s stomach. One wrapped itself around Lelouch’s manhood and was stroking lightly.

“God you’re really fucking sexy” Orpheus purred into his neck as he nipped at it. “So besides your wonderful little mouth are you going to let me into that tight little ass?”

Lelouch let out a breathless chuckle. “Depends how helpful you are getting these gobs of paint off of me.”

Orpheus smiled and turned the slightly slimmer man around in his arms until they were facing each other. His hands landed themselves on that mesmerizing tushy squeezing lightly. “I think I can help with that…” Orpheus leaned in. One hand released a plump cheek and instead cupped Lelouch’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Lelouch moaned into the kiss and pushed his fingers through the painted golden locks.

Suzaku’s breathing picked up and he watched them stumble under the spray of hot water. Greens, blues, browns trailed down the two beautiful bodies as the water peppered their skin. Suzaku chose to ignore the other male and watched as the paint trailed over every bump and dip of the pale lean body. He couldn’t stop his own hand moving southward at the sight. He stifled the little noise that threatened to escape his mouth. This was wrong…but Lelouch looked… so _erotic_. Suzaku had never seen him like this before. He hated how it was another man running his hands all over Lelouch’s body cleaning him off. They just kept touching and grinding against each other in the attempt to get the paint remnants off. Their hands weren’t the other things busy either. Their mouths were locked together breathing each other in. Suzaku could see tongues when they broke a miniscule amount away for air.

Orpheus pulled back breathing heavily and turned Lelouch around. Lelouch leaned against him heavily arching his back beautifully and wrapping one hand around the back of Orpheus’s wet golden locks. Orpheus bit down on the crook of his neck thanking the fact that they were roughly the same height, so he didn’t have to bend that far. His long nimble fingers wiggled their way in between plump cheeks and then one brave little finger pressed into that tight little forbidden zone. Lelouch let out a strained moan.

“So tight…” Orpheus groaned and kissed his neck as he explored with his fingers. Lelouch was panting and writhing against the other male as another finger was added and the stretching became more pronounced. “Shh…relax…I’ll make this good for you Le-lou-ch…” Lelouch moaned at how his name was said stretched out in such a low husky tone. God stretching things out could be so great sometimes. Orpheus reached around and stroked him softly.

After what felt like forever to Suzaku watching his best friend be violated in the most wonderful ways, Orpheus pulled his fingers out. Lelouch let out a little whine of protest. All of a sudden a condom and a little bottle of lube being passed over to the blonde. Suzaku frowned seriously where the hell did that come from? Orpheus didn’t seem to question it as much as Suzaku did and coated himself eagerly. He bent Lelouch over gently and aligned himself. Lelouch grabbed onto the little handle bar thing in the shower to brace himself as he was stretched even more by something quite a bit larger than fingers. A broken moan escaped him.

Orpheus breathed heavily as he continued his steady push. His hands gripped the slim hips tightly. Once he was as far as he could go, he paused a moment to really just appreciate the sight below him. To appreciate the tight hotness that surrounded him. It was so tight. He did a test roll of his hips and Lelouch arched in beautiful pleasurable protest. A keening noise falling from those delectable lips. Orpheus did more test rolls altering the angle every so often until Lelouch cried out in pleasure. “Yes…oh god right there…yes…fuck” Lelouch said in a voice laced in pleasure.

Orpheus had a small triumphant smirk on his face. He let one hand rest on the dip of Lelouch’s lower back to keep him at the right angle and then the test rolls were gone and he just got to the fucking point which was fucking the daylights out of this ethereal onyx haired man bent deliciously for him. The bathroom was filled with hot steam, grunts, moans and the slap of skin on skin. Suzaku breathed heavily and leaned on the wall partition as he finally pushed his hand under the waist band of his pants. He knew this was wrong, soo wrong. He should not be jerking off to his beautiful bestest best friend getting fucked in the ass, but gawd… the noises he was making and his face…his beautiful regal face was scrunched in so much fucking pleasure.

Lelouch shuddered violently as Orpheus’s hand reached around and started stroking him with every strong thrust into him. He could feel the hardness inside of him get even harder. His little toes curled and his muscles shook from the strain of holding this position. The heat and steam from the shower made his usual crystal clear mind foggy. He pushed himself to a standing position and pulled Orpheus into a sloppy hard kiss not caring about the odd angle of his neck. He came a second later moaning into the other man’s mouth. Orpheus grunted and his hips stuttered as he also spent himself. Suzaku stifled his own groan as he came in his pants. He rested his forehead on the damp tiled wall and breathed heavily. After Lelouch composed himself enough, he pushed away from the other heavily breathing man and let the water clean out his sullied little crack. Despite the stiffness of his walking, he still looked graceful as he sauntered out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Orpheus followed a moment later. “I might have to agree to be Clovis’s model more often if you’re the person I’ll be working with.”

Lelouch ruffled a towel through his hair softly. “I wouldn’t mind if that was the case.”

“So want to exchange phone numbers?”

Lelouch thought for a second as he was slipping on his actual clothes. “Sure why not.”

Suzaku had heard enough. He quietly slipped from the bathroom confused out of his fucking mind. Why did he care if Lelouch was a man whore? It was nothing to him. Really it wasn’t. He just needed to get out of here at the moment for a couple of reasons. The most uncomfortable was the wet spot in his pants. He was just hoping he could find another bathroom or get to his car without running into anyone. It just wasn’t Suzaku’s day though. He ran into Euphie as he was hurrying down the hall.

“Oh Suzaku! Are they already done?” Euphie asked. Her blueish lavender eyes looked at him closely noticing the flushed face. “Hey are you ok?”

“Uh…yeah… great. Just remembered I have to get home. My mom wanted help with something today” Suzaku said quickly and tried to walk past Euphie. Her delicate hand caught him around the arm.

“Woah there mister. That is a complete lie. You’re mom told me to enjoy the rest of our day together. What’s wrong?” Euphie scanned him and then noticed the little damp spot on his pants. “Did you spill on your pants?” She tilted her head sideways. Her very unnatural pink hair fell to the side.

Suzaku felt his face explode with hot hot heat. “Y-yes… that’s what happened… “ he said awkwardly.

Euphie stared at him closely. She was a very observant girl and knew her Suzaku oh so well. “Did you jizz in your pants Suzaku?” she whispered at him completely teasing with a little giggle.

Suzaku choked on the air he was breathing. “I gotta go” he said quickly and ran away without looking back. Euphie watched him go with another little giggle. She had only been teasing, but that reaction told her everything she needed to know. She had to wonder what got her fake boyfriend so hot and bothered.

xxx

Suzaku was a complete mess. Every time Lelouch smirked at his phone, Suzaku felt a pang through his chest. Every time he asked Lelouch what was so funny and the slim male brushed off his questions saying it didn’t matter made Suzaku feel even worse. None of that mattered though as they sat down for lunch. He was seated between Lelouch and Euphie. Their other friends spread around them. Suzaku watched as one of his teammates sauntered over to their table with a tray of food. His name was Gino and he was tall, extremely handsome and built for sports. Suzaku didn’t mind Gino. However just because he didn’t mind the other man, didn’t mean it was normal for the tall blonde to come sit with them at lunch… That was different.

He plopped down directly across from Lelouch with a little smirk playing on his mouth. “Hey do you mind if I join you guys today?”

“No of course not!” Euphie chirped up. “You’re always welcome Gino.”

Suzaku wasn’t sure about that with the way that Gino was looking at his best friend. Lelouch just inclined his head slightly. His violet eyes shining with curiosity. They ate with companionable chit chat and Suzaku started to chill out. His possessiveness scale dropping just a bit and then Gino opened his mouth and the needle went flying upwards again.

“So Lelouch… I ran into your brother Clovis the other day when he came to pick Euphemia up. Apparently he’s quite the artist and practically begged me to pose for him sometime.”

Lelouch eyes scanned the other man in front of him. Every little inch he could get to. He gave a sly little smile in return. “Oh really and did you agree?”

“Well I wanted to check with you first as he advised that I would have to pose with you. Do you mind?” With this little sentence Gino lightly tapped his foot against Lelouch’s…you know testing the water with a little bit of footsie was never a bad idea.

“I don’t mind at all” Lelouch said back and nudged his foot in return.

Suzaku minded a whole fuck ton. Like what was happening right now? His eyes darted between the two staring at each other with…little sexy smirks on their faces…eww god no. This was not happening. Suzaku wasn’t the only one who noticed the slight flirting going on. Milly was watching with great interest. Her bright blue eyes locked with Suzaku’s and she smirked at him.

“It can be quite a hard day’s work though, so just be prepared for that.” God did Lelouch love using that word.

“Oh I don’t mind working hard for something and don’t worry I’m always prepared. Maybe we can grab dinner afterwards?” Gino almost threw a wink in with that one, but held himself back. He wasn’t sure if Lelouch would appreciate the overt flirting or not.

“Depends on how tired I am. Some of those positions can be quite exhausting” Lelouch said with a slightly bored tone. He picked up his drink and took a sip.

“Hmm… don’t worry I have enough muscle to hold you up if need be.”

Suzaku felt sick. They weren’t even slight flirting anymore. They were straight up practically having verbal sex right now and he was zero percent ok with it. “Well anyways are you excited about the game on Friday?” Suzaku asked awkwardly. He wondered if anyone else could see how forced his smile was. Suzaku made sure that Lelouch and Gino’s conversation stayed dead the rest of lunch. There would be no more going down that road when he was around. He was determined to keep his Lelouch out of the hands of dirty perverted men. Just like he was determined to be there when this new little art session took place.

Lelouch liked this particular pose for the most part. Gino was sitting on the ground with one leg straight and one bent up. His strong hand resting loosely on Lelouch bony hip while the other one propped himself up. His face rested against Lelouch’s shoulder. Lelouch was practically sitting on his lap with one hand resting over Gino’s on his hip. The other was wrapped around Gino’s broad shoulders. The best fucking part though was how Lelouch could feel just how hard this position was for Gino. He shifted ever so softly.

“Lelouch dammit stop moving!” Clovis glared at him as he ran his paintbrush over Lelouch’s bare stomach.

“So sorry Clovis” Lelouch said indifferently with another little shift. Gino let out a little chuckle and Lelouch felt the hot air on his skin. Little goosebumps popped up on him. Clovis’s blue eyes glared at them. Lelouch shut his eyes and remembered his last chess match with Schneizel. He needed some boner control right now.

“Can you please just wait until after my beautiful galaxy is completed?” Clovis seethed. He may love his little brother, but seriously can’t the little twerp just keep it in his pants? He should be on his knees praising Clovis for hooking him up with such tasty blonde morsels.

When Lelouch’s opened his eyes again, they locked with leafy green in a tan face framed with chocolatey brown hair. He blinked. Suzaku gave his bestest best friend a tiny little wave and a fond smile. Lelouch returned the smile although his mind was confused. Why was Suzaku there? Euphie popped up next to Suzaku a moment later. Ahh… she must have invited him over. Yay. Great. Oh well. Lelouch could stare at his favorite eye candy right now and when Clovis released him, he could get his oh so well deserved release with the man he was sitting on.

Lelouch tried not to physically growl when Suzaku followed them into the bathroom. Gino looked comically confused. “Suzaku you don’t need to come with us. We are just going to shower. I’ll hang out with you later” Lelouch said in his most pleasant of tones.

“Ah come on Lelouch! We don’t hang out nearly as much as we used to” Suzaku grinned at him with a large toothy smile. “Besides I can just wait on the bench out here. It shouldn’t take you two that long to shower off seeing as there is more than one shower in here.”

“No really. I don’t want you to be bored. We have so much paint on ourselves. I insist. Why don’t you go find Euphie and hang out with her until we finish?”

“Nope. I’m not going anywhere” Suzaku said proudly and plopped himself down on the bench.

Lelouch looked at the tasty man standing next to him with confused sky blue eyes. His muscled chest littered with beautiful swirls of colors and white specs. He really did look like a galaxy that Lelouch oh so badly wanted to visit. Gino ended up frowning and gave a shrug. Lelouch frowned as well and stormed off into one of the showers. Gino picked another one. Suzaku smiled triumphantly.

Lelouch was seething at this point. Suzaku had become the absolute worst cock blocker in the history of cock blockers. Every time he agreed to model for Clovis somehow Suzaku just happened to show up and then wouldn’t give him a goddamn second of privacy with those other tasty men. He really thought Orpheus was going to physically force Suzaku to get the fuck out one time, but Lelouch stepped in and saved his clueless cock blocking best friend. Lelouch really didn’t need the little art adventures in reality. His phone was full of numbers for quick fucks, but there was something about the impersonal atmosphere that Clovis’s little art session provided that wasn’t obtainable anywhere else. It wasn’t like he wanted these men in his house and he really didn’t feel like visiting them in theirs either. To personal.

He was glaring at his phone one night debating with himself if it was worth it to call one of the many fuck buddies that he had acquired. He was just scrolling through the names when his phone buzzed and Suzaku’s name flashed on the screen. Just great.

“Hey Suzaku. What do you want?” Lelouch said in what he hoped wasn’t an irritated voice.

“Oh nothing much. Just looking to talk” Suzaku said cheerfully.

“It’s late. Can’t we chat some other time?”

“We could I guess if it’s too hard for you to talk right now…” Suzaku said in a low melancholy voice.

Lelouch however smirked. Oh yeah he was having hard times lately that was why he had been scrolling through names…however, this could work too. “Nah its fine I guess. It’s not that _hard_ to put up with you pestering me late at night.” Lelouch inched his pajama pants down.

“Oh cool. I wouldn’t want to keep you up all night though. It’s not like I have anything pressing.”

Oh sweet innocent Suzaku talking about pressing and keeping him up all night. “Don’t worry I’m already up at this point…” Lelouch said indifferently as he started a teasing stroke.

“Cool. I just got back from my game. Well not exactly. I so covered with sweat that I decided to take a quick shower first. Now I’m just sitting in my bed bored and I thought I would call you for entertainment.” Suzaku tried to keep his breathing steady as he stroked himself listening to Lelouch’s voice.

“Well I hope it was a hot shower… to relax your muscles after all that strenuous work…” Lelouch had to work hard not to moan thinking of Suzaku naked in the shower. His tan muscled body glistening. Little water droplets stealing in between the crack of his firm ass. His head fell back as he stroked a little quicker.

Suzaku let out a little breathless chuckle. “Yeah it was really relaxing after all of that activity. I’m not sure you could ever take that much physical exertion. Your muscles would probably spasm out of control.” Suzaku could visualize Lelouch flushed red and he could practically hear him panting. He stroked harder.

Oh. Fuck yes. Lelouch was so close to just groaning out loud as he stroked himself. “Oh I don’t know Suzaku I can take a lot.”

Suzaku arched off of the bed at that. It was too much. The thought of Lelouch’s tight ass taking all of him. He came all over his hand as silently as he could, but a little aww noise escaped him.

Lelouch’s hand paused for a second. Did he just hear that right? No… it almost sounded like… “How are you doing over there Suzaku? You still sound a little winded…” Lelouch purred into the phone. His tone dropping a couple of octaves.

“Huh? Wha?” Suzaku said in a breathless voice. “Uh what were we talking about again?”

Lelouch smirked and stroked himself with a renewed purpose. “We were talking about how much I could take, but I guess I could probably use some help with physical activities. Maybe I could ask Gino to give me a hand sometime…to help get me used to it…” Lelouch grinned wide when he heard a little growl noise.

“I don’t think Gino is the right person to give you a hand” Suzaku replied with a slight edge to his voice.

An edge that made Lelouch get even harder. He twisted his wrist and ran his thumb over himself. “Oh really? Then who should give me hand to get used to physical activities Su-za-ku? Will you give me a hand?”

“Uh…” Suzaku was at a loss for words as the lust started to clear from his mind. He just started realizing what was actually happening…and Lelouch was breathing heavier into the phone…and-

“Well how about it best friend…? You’re not going to leave me hanging here all by myself right?”

“Umm…of course not Lelouch… I mean we are best friends… I’m sorry I called so late and woke you up…I-“

“It’s fine. I was awake anyways and bored. I was actually just about to call Alfred right before you called.”

“Who the hell is Alfred?” Suzaku ground out into the phone.

Lelouch was so close. He just needed some more angry snarly Suzaku to get him there. “One of Clovis’s many many male models…” Oh god and there was that growl again.

“Well I don’t think Clovis has good taste in the men he chooses to model for him…”

Lelouch’s toes curled. “I’m one of his models…are you saying I’m not tasty enough?”

Suzaku’s green eyes went wide. “No! You’re perfect!...ahh wait… I- I mean…”

Lelouch came with a satisfied sigh as Suzaku stumbled over his words. “Well thanks for the compliment Suzaku, so what else did you want to talk about tonight besides how perfect I am or how much physical activity I can handle?”

Suzaku’s felt like he was roasting in an oven. He stared at his sullied hand and swallowed. “I-I’m actually kind of tired. I’ll talk to you later.” He quickly hung up the phone and tried to get his pounding heart to settle.

Lelouch laid back on his bed. Well that had been _interesting_. To think his best friend totally just whacked off talking to him. At least he was pretty sure he did. He chose to ignore the fact that Suzaku and Euphie were a couple just for tonight. Instead he would just bask in the warm afterglow of getting off with the man he wanted above anybody else…well the man he wanted above him…or below him…really anyway would be acceptable as long as he had him.

Lelouch’s little night fantasy came to an abrupt halt the next day watching Euphie run up and place her hand in Suzaku’s strong hand. The hand that probably stroked himself listening to Lelouch’s voice. He couldn’t stop the little devilish smirk that graced his elegant features. He sauntered up to the two. “Good morning Euphie. Good morning Su-za-ku” Lelouch watched the steady blush spread on his best friend’s face and the shifty forest green eyes.

“Morning Lulu!” Euphie released Suzaku and wrapped her brother in a hug…which made Lelouch feel slightly guilty about the whole masturbation thing. Euphie was his second favorite sister, even if they were only half siblings, and she was the sweetest thing ever.

“M-morning Lelouch” Suzaku said awkwardly and scratched the back of his head avoiding eye contact. Lelouch frowned and then huffed and walked off. It wasn’t like he was the one who called first and initiated the whole phone sex thing.

“Did you and Lelouch have a fight or something?” Euphie asked as she tilted her head to peek into his blushing face.

“W-what no! We just…I just…” Suzaku trailed off and was luckily saved by the bell. “I’ll talk to you later Euphie.”

Lelouch was sick of this. He needed to figure out if Suzaku was attracted to him as well. Hopefully one day Euphie would forgive him, but right now Lelouch wanted to be selfish. “Hey Milly I have a favor to ask you.” Lelouch smiled sweetly at the tall blonde haired woman.

“Oh really Lulu and what’s that?” Milly smiled back just as sweetly.

A little later in the Student Council Club room, Milly introduced the newest member – Gino Weinberg. Suzaku fumed quietly to himself. Especially when Lelouch gestured to the free spot next to him. Then Milly announced that they would be making banners and posters for the upcoming cosplay event that the Student Council held every year. Suzaku watched with narrowed eyes as Gino and Lelouch hovered next to each other...leaned close together…let their hands brush against each other as they decorated, but he held his tongue and clenched his jaw shut. Just like he clenched his hand and broke the pencil he was holding.

Lelouch grinned evilly watching Suzaku fight an inner battle with himself, but apparently the whole event was not enough to break the delicious brunette. Time to step up the game. Lelouch let Alfred hold the door for him as they entered the fancy restaurant that just happened to be the restaurant that Euphie and Suzaku were eating at tonight. Just like Lelouch just happened to walk past the table they were sitting at.

“Lelouch!” Euphie called out to him. Suzaku glared at the tall blonde with dull blue eyes next to Lelouch.

“Euphie, Suzaku what a surprise” Lelouch said smoothly. “This is Alfred Darlton.”

“Hi Alfred. It’s nice to see you again” Euphie said politely. “Oh you two have to join us!”

Lelouch grinned happily. “Do you mind Alfred?”

Alfred shook his head. “Of course not. It would be my pleasure. Thank you for the invitation Euphemia.”

Suzaku minded and it was not a pleasure to Suzaku. He watched as the two sat down and ordered their food. He watched as the blonde casually pushed hair out of Lelouch’s face and let his fingers trail down the smooth milky pale skin. He watched Lelouch smile coyly at the blonde and how it appeared Lelouch’s hand was on the other man’s leg…not that he could really see as the edge of the table blocked it.

“While this has been a delight, Lelouch and I have other plans tonight. Thank you again for the gracious invitation to dine with you two.” Alfred stood up and held his hand out for Lelouch. Suzaku had half a mind to take the bread basket and shove it in that handsome blonde face. Euphie watched him closely as he watched the two other men leave.

“Suzaku what are you doing?” Euphie asked just as Lelouch and his date were out of earshot.

Suzaku looked at her startled. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean silly is that you don’t want Lelouch leaving with that man, so why are you letting him?”

“Because…well…” Suzaku’s brows furrowed and he chewed on his lower lip.

“Oh for crying out loud Suzaku! Go get the man of your dreams before some other man steals him away from you.” Euphie shoved him firmly.

“B-but what about you?” Suzaku asked as he watched Lelouch walk arm and arm with Alfred outside the window.

“I’ll call for a ride. Now go you idiot.”

Suzaku didn’t waste another second and dashed after his…best friend. He pulled at Lelouch’s elbow when he caught up to them.

“Yes Suzaku?” Lelouch asked in an amused tone with a raised elegant black eyebrow.

“Ahh… I need your help. Can you come with me right now?” Suzaku held his gave even though he really wanted to shy away from the piercing violet.

“Can’t it wait?” Lelouch asked with an innocent little smile.

“No…I need your help now…”

Lelouch glanced back at Alfred with an apologetic smile. Alfred’s face gave nothing away and he nodded slightly. “Go ahead. I’ll see you in a couple of days anyways.” Alfred pulled Lelouch into a kiss. It was probably supposed to be innocent, but Lelouch was looking to make things interesting. He parted his lips and pulled the blonde closer. When Alfred ran his tongue against his, Lelouch let out a little pleased noise.

“Can’t wait…” he purred against Alfred’s lips.

Suzaku had seen enough. He pulled on Lelouch’s arm. “Sorry we have to leave now.” Lelouch gave a lazy wave to the blonde while he let Suzaku pull him to his car. Lelouch eased into the passenger seat as Suzaku plopped down into the driver’s seat.

“So what did you need help with?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back to your house.”

“Alright. Nunnally’s gone for the evening hanging out with Marrybell and Carine, so you can stay as long as you want.”

Oh. Suzaku planned to. He couldn’t hide the smile that lit his face when he heard that Nunnally wouldn’t be home. That it would just be him and Lelouch. He planned to take full advantage of that little piece of information.

Lelouch slowly walked towards his bedroom followed by an overly antsy Suzaku. This was turning out interesting. When they walked into Lelouch’s bedroom he closed the door and looked back at the awkward brunette. “Well Su-za-ku. What do you wa-“

Lelouch was promptly shut up by Suzaku’s mouth…on his. He was pressed up hard against the door as Suzaku kissed him. Lelouch’s hand instantly went to the back of his head and his lower back pulling him closer. He moaned when Suzaku’s tongue prodded at his lips and his thumb pulled at Lelouch’s chin begging him silently to open up…and god was Lelouch ready to open up…his mouth…everything.

Suzaku groaned as his tongue gained access to Lelouch’s hot wet mouth and was met with an eagerly playful tongue. The hand on Lelouch’s slim hip tightened his hold and he rocked his hips against Lelouch. He couldn’t believe how hard Lelouch was already. He had barely touched him yet. It was definitely helping him get to the same state rather quickly. He shifted his hand down to squeeze Lelouch’s mesmerizing ass that he just couldn’t stop staring at…and god did it feel great…

“Oh god yes Suzaku…” Lelouch breathed heavily and nipped at Suzaku’s neck causing the muscular tan to shiver against him. A moment later Suzaku was claiming his mouth again. Lelouch didn’t mind as his nimble fingers were already going to town on the buttons of Suzaku’s shirt. Once it was opened, he let his fingers caress every firm muscle and dip. Suzaku bucked against him and Lelouch finished unbuttoning and unzipping the last piece of clothing.

Lelouch pushed Suzaku away from him and even though it shouldn’t have been strong enough to move Suzaku, it did out of sheer surprise. Lelouch tore off his own shirt and pants. Suzaku watched with wide eyes and let Lelouch direct and push him onto his bed. Suzaku groaned and grasped at Lelouch as he straddled and ground against him. “Lelouch…” he moaned and bit down on a pale shoulder.

Lelouch’s breath caught in his throat. He then tugged at Suzaku’s hair until his face was angled up again and then he kissed him hard. Their teeth clanked and Suzaku pulled him even closer. A moment later his tongue was deep in Lelouch’s mouth searching. Lelouch sucked on it eliciting another soft groan.

Lelouch let the hot make out and grinding session continue for a couple more moments, but he was eager to get what he wanted…which was Suzaku’s ass. He pushed Suzaku down on his back and finished removing Suzaku’s pants and underwear. Suzaku didn’t put up any fight. Lelouch’s tongue caressed his aching length before that sexy mouth descended completely on him and Suzaku was completely lost to everything Lelouch. When thin nimble fingers pressed into his mouth he took them eagerly and sucked on them assuming that’s what Lelouch wanted. He was rewarded with a moan that penetrated straight into his tingling nerves.

Lelouch removed his fingers from the hot wet cave and pushed one into another hot tight little cave. Suzaku arched his hips at the intrusion. “Lelouch…?” Suzaku questioned unsurely at the strange invasion.

“Shh…let me take care of you…trust me” Lelouch purred against his hip. Suzaku whined as Lelouch’s finger twirled inside of him.

“A-alright…”

Lelouch smiled against him and then let his mouth go back to distracting the brunette from his probing fingers…He carefully slipped in a second one and took his time stretching and scissoring even though it was killing him having to wait. He wanted this to be good for the man he loved though. So fucking good that he never looked at anyone else ever again. Suzaku squeaked again when he added a third finger. He curled his fingers in his search and then Suzaku arched and let out a low groan. Lelouch continued to rub the spot and Suzaku started writhing and pressing back on his fingers. Incoherent noises fell from his panting mouth.

Lelouch grinned as he sat up. His man was ready for him, so fucking ready. He produced a condom and little bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere and slathered himself up. He aligned himself and slowly pushed into the tight place.

“Ah- Lelouch!” Suzaku cried out and arched slightly.

Lelouch started stroking him again as he paused. “Shh…relax it will get better I promise…”

Suzaku nodded as little tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He let out a shaky breath when Lelouch was all the way in. Lelouch was bent over resting his head on Suzaku’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful Suzaku. God I love you so much you don’t even know” Lelouch said in whisper.

Suzaku stared with wide eyes at the black hair next to his face. “You do?”

Lelouch chuckled. “So fucking - “ he rolled his hips “much. It’s been so hard - ” another little roll of his hips “being around you and not being able to have you.” Lelouch pushed himself up and gripped Suzaku’s hips.

Suzaku was soon unable to form any coherent sentences or thoughts as Lelouch claimed his ass hard and fast. His own hips reciprocating and moving to meet Lelouch’s thrusts. Lelouch kept hitting that little spot inside of him that had him seeing stars and gripping the sheets for dear life.

He let out a pleased cry when Lelouch grabbed his hard issue and stroked it evenly. His thumb grazing every so often. It didn’t take that long for Suzaku to arch and cum harder than he ever had in his entire life. Lelouch stuttered and joined him shortly after.

Suzaku happily accepted Lelouch’s tired form on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively…with maybe a little bit of possessiveness. Neither said anything for quite a while and Suzaku was the one to break it. “What did that stupid blonde mean about seeing you in a couple days?”

“Clovis scheduled us in for a little art session.”

Suzaku’s arms tightened. “No.”

Lelouch chuckled. “No what?”

“Don’t model for Clovis anymore with any other men.”

“Alright.” Really Lelouch couldn’t care less. The only reason he did it was to find hot pieces of ass, but he had all the hotness he needed right here below him…well…actually. “What about Euphie?”

“What about her?”

Lelouch’s jaw clenched. “You’re dating her idiot.”

“Oh that. We’re not actually dating. We’re just faking for my parents. Didn’t you know Euphie isn’t interested in guys?” Suzaku felt Lelouch tense in his arms and watched warily as Lelouch sat up and glared at him with very angry violet eyes. Suzaku pushed himself up on his elbows. “Wha-“ He was shut up by a very light smack to the head. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? You mean this whole time we could have been together because you weren’t actually dating my sister?” Lelouch growled out.

Oh. Suzaku had never thought about that before. Maybe he should have clarified that earlier with best friend. He swallowed and gave a small apologetic smile. Lelouch hit him on the arm angrily before stomping off to the bathroom. Suzaku a limping step behind him. He was never going to let Lelouch go ever again. All those other dudes could just go screw themselves.


End file.
